Endoluminal devices such as stents, stent grafts, catheters, filters, valves, anchors, occluders, and other implantable devices are frequently used to treat the vasculature of mammalian patients. Such devices often include a frame comprising a stent which may be used alone or in connection with other materials such as graft or filtering materials. It may be desirable that the stent be capable of flexing as it is bent within the vasculature and thus, bend smoothly without producing a kink. For example, it may be desirable that the stent be capable of nesting as it is bent within the vasculature and thus, bend smoothly. Thus, there is a need for stents that provide such characteristics.